


All about 012101

by momy9775



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, บาปโว้ย
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momy9775/pseuds/momy9775
Summary: รวมฟิคจากเอยูต่างๆ ของคู่ 012101





	All about 012101

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd จ่ะ

 

สิ่งแรกที่ไรอันรู้สึกหลังตื่นมาคือความรู้สึกจั๊กจี้น้อยๆ ตามมาด้วยความสยิววาบจากหน้าอกของตัวเอง

 

"ตื่นแล้วเหรอ?" เสียงที่คุ้นเคยทักเขาหลังจากที่เขาลืมตาขึ้น เมื่อมองขึ้นไป ก็พบกับใบหน้าเปื้อนรอยยิ้มของสามี "แอบหลับตอนดูหนังกับฉันอีกแล้วนะ"

 

เขาส่งเสียงตอบรับในลำคอ สายตายังมองจ้องที่อีกฝ่ายเขม็ง แต่กลับได้รับแววตาแกล้งซื่อกลับมาเต็มพิกัด ในขณะที่จ้องกันอยู่นั้น มืออีกฝ่ายก็ขยับนวดคลึงสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือต่อ ปลายนิ้วที่เค้นกับยอดติ่งที่เริ่มแข็งเป็นไตจากการสัมผัสส่งให้ริมฝีปากเขาเผยอปากครางไร้เสียงออกมาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว

 

"จาขอบ..." ไรอันส่งเสียงเรียกอีกฝ่าย พอจะยกมือห้ามให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดก็ถูกแรงกดจนขยับแขนไม่ได้ เมื่อนั้นเองที่เขาเพิ่งสังเกตว่าร่างเขาถูกกดให้นอนราบไปกับโซฟา และข้อมือทั้งสองของตนถูกรวบไว้เหนือศีรษะ เขาจะคิดชั่งใจสักพักว่าจะสะบัดแขนออกดีไหม ลำพังแรงของเขาก็สามารถฝืนแรงของอีกฝ่ายได้ง่ายๆ

 

แต่พอได้เห็นสีหน้าสนุกสนานของอีกฝ่าย… เขาตัดสินใจยอมให้อีกฝ่ายเล่นสนุกกับตัวเขาอีกซักพัก

 

เจ้าของชื่ออมยิ้มพอเห็นว่าตัวเขาขัดขืนไม่ได้ จึงจรดปากจูบลงที่หน้าผากไรอัน พร้อมส่งเสียงจุ๊ๆ "ไม่เอาน่า ฉันแค่ช่วยนวดให้เท่านั้นเอง น้ำนมจะได้ไหลได้ง่ายๆ ไง"

 

เขาเริ่มคิดว่าแล้วว่าเขาอาจจะกำลังขุดหลุมให้ตัวเองซะมากกว่า

 

"...นวดไปมันก็ไม่มีหรอกนะ"

 

อีกฝ่ายส่งเสียงดุทันที "ชู่ว เล่นตามฉันหน่อยสิ!"

 

"แล้วจะให้ทำยังไง...?"

 

จาขอบดุนลิ้นกับผนังแก้ม ครุ่นคิดคำตอบอยู่ชั่วครู่ "ปล่อยให้ฉันจัดการก็พอ"

 

ไรอันขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยด้วยความสงสัยปนระแวง ก่อนจะสูดลมหายใจเข้ากระทันหันเมื่อยอดอกสีเข้มถูกกอบกุมด้วยริมฝีปากอุ่น เคราบนใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายที่ครูดกับแผ่นอกให้ความรู้สึกจั๊กจี้แบบเดียวกับที่เขารู้สึกในตอนที่เริ่มตื่น ในขณะที่อกข้างหนึ่งถูกดูดเม้มด้วยริมฝีปากอีกฝ่าย อีกข้างก็ถูกบีบและเค้นคลึงด้วยนิ้วมืออย่างช่ำชอง

 

เขาเม้มริมฝีปากตัวเองเมื่อฟันอีกฝ่ายขบลงที่เม็ดติ่ง พร้อมๆ กับข้างที่ถูกบีบและบิดเล็กน้อย ความเสียวซ่านส่งลงไปยังร่างกายเบื้องล่างที่เริ่มขยับเขยื้อนเหมือนถูกปลุก ไรอันขยับขาเล็กน้อย แต่ดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะเข้าใจว่าตนคิดหนีจึงหนีบรัดด้วยต้นขาที่คร่อมโคนขาทั้งสองข้างของเขา

 

เขารู้ตัวว่าตัวเองเกิดอารมณ์ง่ายขึ้นกว่าเดิมตั้งแต่อยู่กับจาขอบ… อันที่จริงก็คงไม่แปลกในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายลามกเสียเหลือเกิน แต่พอสายตามองปอยผมสีเข้มดูนุ่มนิ่มที่ระใบหน้าขณะที่อีกฝ่ายโลมเลียอกของเขา เห็นเรือนแพขนตาหนาที่หลับพริ้ม แก้มที่เขาเคยเห็นมันมานานจนจับสังเกตได้ว่าเวลาไหนกำลังขึ้นสี เขาเกิดความรู้สึกอยากดึงตัวอีกฝ่ายมากอด หอม ฟัดให้หายเข็ด

_คงช่วยไม่ได้ ถ้ามีสามีน่ารักแบบนี้_

 

ไรอันขานชื่อจาขอบอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เจ้าของชื่อผละริมฝีปากออกจากยอดอกที่ชุ่มน้ำสีใส แล้วประกบจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากที่เรียกร้อง สอดแลกลิ้นภายใน รวมถึงขบกัดเบาๆ อย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว ในระหว่างนั้นเอง มือจาขอบข้างที่รวบข้อมือของเขาผ่อนแรงลงจนเหมือนแค่จับไว้เฉยๆ ขณะที่อีกข้างปล่อยจากอกเขา แล้วเริ่มซุกซนลงต่ำบริเวณหน้าท้อง สายตาของไรอันเสมองเป้ากางเกงที่พองนูนของอีกฝ่าย

 

ถ้าเป็นจังหวะนี้ล่ะก็…

 

“…จริงๆ แล้ว ไม่ใช่นายเหรอที่ควรจะมีน้ำนม?”

 

ประโยคของไรอันทำให้จาขอบผละออกมามองหน้าอีกฝ่าย ริมฝีปากที่เริ่มช้ำจากการจูบเผยอหอบเล็กๆ คิ้วเลิกขึ้นอย่างสงสัย “หมายความว่ายังไง?”

 

ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะได้ตีความหาความหมาย มือสองข้างของไรอันก็แยกออกเป็นอิสระ ตามมาด้วยร่างของจาขอบที่ถูกพลิกกลับให้ลงไปนอนอยู่บนเบาะโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัวจนหลุดเสียง _อุ๊บ_ ออกมา ฝ่ายที่อยู่เบื้องใต้กลับกลายเป็นเหนือกว่า ตอนนี้ร่างของไรอันคร่อมตัวอยู่บนตัวเขา พร้อมรอยยิ้มแฝงอารมณ์ขบขันอยู่ที่มุมปาก จากนั้นเขารู้สึกว่าชายเสื้อตนถูกเลิกขึ้น เผยให้เห็นหน้าท้องที่รกไรไปด้วยเรือนขนสีน้ำตาล

 

“นายกำลังท้องลูกของเราอยู่ไม่ใช่เหรอ?” มือแกร่งวางที่ท้องอวบนิดๆ นุ่มนิ่มด้วยวัยและการตามใจปาก พอเห็นว่าจาขอบได้แต่อ้าปากพะงาบ ไรอันจึงกระซิบเสริมย้ำอีกครั้ง “ถึงตานายเล่นตามด้วยแล้วนะ”

 

“หะ--หืม…ทำไมถึงคิดแบบนั้น?”

 

“ช่วงนี้ทั้งท้องนาย อก ก้นนายก็โตขึ้น แน่ใจเหรอว่าไม่ใช่?”

 

จาขอบกระซิบเสียงอ่อย “พูดแบบนั้น จากที่โด่ มันจะกลายเป็นดับแทนนะ…”

 

ไรอันหยุดครุ่นคิดสักพัก สุดท้ายจึงยอมเห็นใจอีกฝ่าย แล้วข้ามบทพูดบางอย่างที่คิดไว้ในหัวไป

 

มือที่อยู่ตรงหน้าท้องเขาขยับลูบไปมาอย่างรักใคร่ “ที่ผ่านมาเราก็ทำกันแบบไม่ได้ใส่ถุง…ฉันว่าลูกของเราคงอยู่ในนี้แหละ” เขาเห็นไรอันหยุดนิ่งไปแป๊ป ก่อนจะพูดต่อ “ถ้าเป็นลูกชายก็คงดี ฉันอยากเล่นบาสกับลูกมานานแล้ว”

 

“…อื้ม นั่นสิ มีลูกชายอีกซักคนก็ดีเหมือนกัน” บางครั้งเขาก็เดาใจไม่ถูกว่าตอนไหนไรอันพูดจริงหรือกำลังพูดเล่นอยู่กันแน่ พอรู้สึกตัวอีกทีเขาก็พบว่าตัวเองถูกอุ้มอยู่ในอ้อมแขนอีกฝ่าย และกำลังมองใบหน้าอมยิ้มน้อยๆ ของไรอัน

 

“ไปที่ห้องนอนดีกว่า จะได้พิสูจน์กันได้เต็มที่”

 

ไม่จำเป็นที่จาขอบจะต้องบอกเป็นคำพูด สองแขนที่ยกโอบรอบคออีกฝ่ายก็เป็นคำตอบให้ได้อย่างดี

 

* * *

 

 

 **Bonus:** ประโยคที่ทำให้อยากเขียนเรื่องนี้ในตอนแรก แต่สุดท้ายก็ไม่มีที่ใส่

 

“จาขอบ…”

 

เจ้าของชื่อขานรับกลับด้วยเสียงหัวเราะหอบเบาๆ เขารู้สึกถึงส่วนหัวที่เริ่มชูชันของแก่นกายอีกฝ่ายถูกดันเข้ามาในร่อง ถูกับช่องทางสวาทที่กระตุกน้อยๆ เมื่อนึกถึงกามกิจครั้งก่อน “อีกครั้งเหรอ?”

 

“ไหวรึเปล่า…?”

 

“ให้เวลาฉันพักก่อนนะ… ” จาขอบพลิกตัวกลับไปประจันหน้ากับอีกฝ่าย จูบเบาๆ ที่ริมฝีปาก มือรูดให้กับท่อนเนื้อของไรอันที่ค่อยๆ พองโตอย่างเนือยนาด “ร่างกายนายยังกับคนหนุ่มๆ… เห็นใจคนท้องอย่างฉันมั่งสิ”

 

สะโพกที่สอบเข้ากับมือของเขาชะงักหยุดกึกไปทันที ดวงตาไรอันเบิกขึ้นเล็กน้อยเหมือนเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ จาขอบรู้สึกได้ทันทีในชั่วขณะนั้นว่าเขาเพิ่งพูดสิ่งที่ไม่ควรพูดออกไป

 

“จริงด้วย นายท้องอยู่นี่นา”

 

“เดี๋ยว—”

 

“ฉันจะไม่ทำกับนายอีกแล้วล่ะ เพื่อลูกของเรา ขอโทษนะจาขอบ”

 

“เฮ้ย เดี๋ยว หยุดๆ!” ไออุ่นจากร่างไรอันหายวับเมื่อเจ้าตัวผละลุกออกจากเตียง จาขอบรีบผุดลุกขึ้นตามทันที แต่กลับถูกดันให้นอนลงไปอีกครั้งพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มสามีผู้อ่อนโยนส่งกลับมา

 

“ฉันจะจัดการเรื่องนี้เอง นายนอนพักเถอะ”

 

“ไม่ต้องอินกับบทบาทขนาดนั้นก็ได้ว้อย เจ้าทึ่ม!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Bonuses 2:** อีกประโยคที่ไม่ได้ใส่โบนัส 1(…)

 

เขามองจาขอบที่ยืนกอดอกขวางระหว่างไรอันกับประตูห้องน้ำด้วยใบหน้าเคร่งเครียด ในใจไรอันนึกขำกับท่าทีแบบนั้นของสามี แต่ตอนนี้เขาจำเป็นต้องปั้นหน้าลำบากใจเพื่อให้สมบทบาทที่ตนกำลังเล่น

 

“ไรอัน…เวลาผู้หญิง—คนท้องเนี่ย อารมณ์คนๆ นั้นจะค่อนข้างแปรปรวน มันเป็นผลมาจากฮอร์โมน อันนี้รู้ใช่มั้ย?”

 

เขาพยักหน้าหงึกหงักให้กับคำพูดของจาขอบ พลางนึกถึงสมัยก่อนที่ตัวเองดูแลจูนส์ที่กำลังท้อง

 

“ไอ้ฮอร์โมนเนี่ยก็มีส่วนทำให้คนท้องเกิดอารมณ์ซู่ซ่าได้เหมือนกัน”

 

ไรอันอ้าปากเหมือนจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง แต่ถูกมือของอีกฝ่ายยกขึ้นมาห้ามไว้ก่อน “สมัยที่ลีเดียท้อง ลีเดียก็เป็นแบบนั้น... เราเลยไปปรึกษาหมอ ซึ่งฉันจำได้ว่า มันไม่เป็นอันตรายเด็ก จ้าวโลกของเราทำอะไรหนูน้อยในท้องแม่ไม่ได้ มันไม่ทำให้ถุงน้ำคร่ำแตก

 

"บางคู่ยังมีอะไรกันจนกว่าจะใกล้คลอดด้วยซ้ำ แต่มันก็มีบางเคสที่ไม่ควรทำ ทางที่ดีก็ไปปรึกษากับหมอที่ฝากครรภ์ไว้ก่อนจะดีกว่า”

 

“จาขอบ—”

 

“ฟังฉันให้จบก่อน ถึงแบบนั้นวิธีทำก็สำคัญ คิ้งค์บางอย่างคงทำไม่ได้ สำหรับท่าที่ทำแล้วสบายกับคนท้องก็มีตั้งหลายท่า เพราะงั้น นายไม่จำเป็นต้องลดละเลิกเซ็กส์เด็ดขาดแค่เพราะอีกฝ่ายนึงท้องแล้วก็ได้”

 

หลังจากจาขอบพล่ามจบ ก็เกิดความเงียบขึ้นระหว่างทั้งสอง ฝั่งจาขอบนั้นรอให้ไรอันตอบ แต่สำหรับฝั่งไรอัน...

 

ในที่สุดไรอันก็เป็นคนทำลายก้อนความเงียบ “ฉันแค่จะบอกว่าฉันหยอกนายเล่น…”

 

ก้อนความเงียบกลับมาหนาแน่นจนสัมผัสได้กว่าเดิม ระดับที่ไรอันไม่แน่ใจว่าถ้าหัวเราะไปจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเองและจาขอบหรือเปล่า จึงได้ตัดสินใจพูดในสิ่งที่น่าจะเหมาะสมกว่า

 

“ขอโทษ…”

 

จาขอบฟังแล้วนิ่งเงียบ ก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นกุมหน้า ในทีแรกเขาคิดว่าตัวเองทำให้จาขอบรู้สึกแย่อะไรหรือเปล่า มือที่กำลังจะดึงตัวอีกฝ่ายเข้ามากอดชะงักพอเห็นหัวไหล่ที่สั่นระริก กับเสียงหัวเราะที่หลุดออกมา

 

“นายนี่มัน—” จาขอบส่ายหัวพลางกลั้วหัวเราะ สร้างรอยยิ้มน้อยๆ ให้ไรอัน เขายกมือลูบกับผมนุ่มสีเฮเซลของอีกฝ่าย “—เชื่อเลย ฉันแพ้ทางคนแบบนายจริงๆ”

 

จาขอบใช้เวลาอีกพักหนึ่งกว่าจะรวบรวมตัวเองได้ ใบหน้าที่ยังอมยิ้มน้อยๆ เงยขึ้น “โอเค แล้ว…”

 

“แล้ว…?”

 

มืออีกฝ่ายกอบกุมมือแล้วดึงรั้งเขากลับไปยังเตียงนอน พร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้มซุกซนที่กลับมาบนใบหน้า

 

“ให้ฉันทำให้ดูดีกว่าว่าเซ็กส์กับคนท้องควรทำยังไง”

 


End file.
